fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Lanre Levant
Lanre Levant is a main character of Sanguine Pretty Cure, and the co-leader of the team, along with her friend Aveline. As a Precure warrior, Lanre takes the identity of Cure Evermore. Appearance Civilian Lanre looks like a fairly typical 18 year old girl, although she sometimes is confused for younger than she is. She has long and wavy dark brown hair (almost black) with sideswept bangs, and medium brown skin. Her eyes are grey. She stands around average height at five feet and five inches. Fashion wise, she enjoys clothes that are comfortable, but cute. Although she wouldn't call pink her favorite color, she tends towards it anyway. She enjoys wearing athletic clothes, specifically hoodies, leggings, tee shirts, and sneakers. She also has a soft spot for hats, and can often be found with a baseball cap or beanie on. Cure As Cure Evermore, her hair becomes slightly curlier and thicker, with two large spiraling twintails growing in addition to the hair that's often down. Her hair becomes pink, as do her eyes. Like the rest of the Sanguine team, she wears a corseted dress in her theme color, along with a pair of magical ballet shoes, and the team emblem as a brooch on her chest. She also has frilly socks, a choker, and many roses that cascade down her uniform. Personality Lanre is a little on the shy side. However, she is also curious to the point of being nosy, which puts her in awkward situations she isn't sure how to get out of. She loves her friends dearly, but has a tendency to worry about them and about things they do. Her catchphrases are "Really?" and "Should we think about this?" Regardless, she can be very brave when bravery is called for, and she rarely lets things get her down for too long. Etymology Lanre's surname, Levant, means "to raise," which is a play on her continual reincarnation, on her sunlight motif, and on her growing power throughout the series. As Cure Evermore, her name refers to something going on forever and always, much as she does and much as vampires do. Relationships Aveline du Sang/Cure Thorn Lanre and Aveline have a somewhat roller coaster-esque relationship. Though they often find themselves at odds, and though Lanre is intimidated by Aveline, they are close friends and good co-leaders. Candy Whitman/Cure Alabaster Candy and Lanre are almost exact opposites, with Lanre being calmer and quieter, and Candy being loud and extroverted. They often don't get along due to this, but truly love each other (mostly due to centuries of learning to do so). Delia Izar/Cure Night Lanre and Delia get along quite well, though their personalities are very different. Romilly Death/Cure Cauldron Though Romilly loves Lanre very much, the feeling is hard to reciprocate as Lanre views Romilly as overprotective and overbearing. Cure Evermore As a Cure, Lanre becomes Cure Evermore. She is the only known human Cure. She possesses the power of sunlight. She uses the attack Pretty Cure Daywalker Dreamy to attack the villains. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures